Preambulo a la destruccion
by aryam li
Summary: todo lo explica el prologo jeje...
1. Chapter 1

Tokio , 5 años después

La luna era lo que iluminaba a la figura que avanzaba por los edificios destruidos, sobre lo que parecía una tabla, su velocidad era asombrosa, se podía ver claramente que estaba desesperado, no tardo mucho para que una especia de rayo la hiciera perder el control, cayendo de su tabla sosteniéndose de la orilla de esta trataba fuertemente de volver a subir en ella pero un nuevo rayo la hizo caer por completo, siendo un joven el que lo sostuviera por la muñeca sobre otra tabla a toda velocidad

- vamos, ya no tenemos tiempo- le grito desesperado al igual que él que asintió y con ayuda de el otro logro acomodarse en la tabla - los rayos comenzaron de nuevo, para lo que ya preparados, los esquivaban, el se giro concentrándose fijo su vista en su atacante, una sombra, que los seguía saltando por entre los edificios perdiéndose de vez en vez, se giro de nuevo a el joven que le ayudara anteriormente

- Eriol apresúrate o nos alcanzara

- lo se - un nuevo rayo golpeo la tabla y ambos cayeron atravesando un techo de vidrio Eriol se levanto con prisa siendo imitado por el otro joven de cabellera castaña, Eriol le miro con decisión - vete

- Eriol! No te dejare! Que estas loco???

- que te vayas te digo.. Lo entretendré para que tu llegues, eres nuestra ultima esperanza de llegar a la puerta!- justo termino la frase aquella sombra entro por el techo, sacando de entre sus ropas una espada, Eriol le sonrió y se preparo, el castaño asintió y subió a la tabla, para después avanzar con rapidez a su destino. Al verle ya lo suficientemente lejos, miro como la sombra saltaba para seguirla pero el en una rápido movimiento invoco aquel báculo que desde pequeño usara, aquel de dorado resplandor y un sol en su punta, se giro con rapidez y una ráfaga de viento y agua detuvieron a la sombra haciéndola caer frente a él -tendrás que matarme si quieres alcanzarla - la sombra se repuso y sin previo aviso le ataco, eriol le esquivaba con mucha agilidad, y fue cuando vislumbro que lo que parecía unos lobos salían de entre las sombras y lo atacaban, tratando de defenderse olvido los ataques de la sombra la cual aprovechando la distracción ataco al joven …..

La luna manchada de rojo era testigo del horror de esa noche, el ya había llegado a la llamada puerta, la cual enorme estaba dando de frente a la torre de Tokio, torre que yacía destruida, los recuerdo de ella en llamas y muerte golpearon su mente, giro su vista y una pequeña algo lejos le miraba sonriente, el solo le miraba, con odio, con dolor, tomo aire, y fue cuando lo sintió, una presión en su pecho

- Eriol???- miro de nuevo al lugar donde estaba la niña, pero esta ya no estaba, furioso entro, con decisión, todo pendía de un hilo, ya no había marcha atrás, la puerta se cerro ya estando adentro, su ropa, ligera, le permitió sin problemas correr con agilidad por el lugar, un frió le recorría el cuerpo, pero eso ya no le importaba, no tardo mucho para llegar a lo que parecía un salón de baile occidental, y en su centro sobre un muro partido por la mitad, flotando sobre el, una esfera de luz, se acerco a ella con pasos lentos, sangre caía por su brazo izquierdo, y varios golpes pudieron verse gracias a la luz que dicha esfera emanaba, la tomo entre sus manos y esta entro en una pequeño dije que el joven portaba durante todo su camino, el cual con la forma de una semi - llave que guardo en su bolsillo derecho, se dio la vuelta para salir y pudo ver a aquella sombra siendo acompañada por lobos que la esperaban - no es posible ….

- y que es lo posible según tu?…. Li Syaoran- la vos de aquella sombra seria, directa, le trajeron mil recuerdos, sus ojos ambar brillaron mas que nunca con decisión, invoco sin rodeos su espada- esa es tu decisión?… entonces acepto el reto

La batalla comenzó, los lobos atacaron primero, el tratando de esquivarlos se golpeo contra el muro que sostuviera la esfera, se giro con rapidez tratando de esquivar un ataque de la sombra con la espada que anteriormente luchara Eriol

- Dios del viento, VEN!!!!!-conjuro Syaoran al golpear con su espada un papel con símbolos chinos del cual salio la ráfaga de viento, que a orden de Syaoran elevo a los lobos estrellándolos contra la pared, dejándolos aturdido, pero esta fue destruida por la sombra en un solo movimiento- Nooooooo!!!! -grito al ver como su conjuro era fácilmente desaparecido

- eso es todo lo que tienes??? Creo que te sobreestime li Syaoran.. Pensé que seria mas divertido jugar contigo-

Nuevamente el joven realizo un conjuro, haciendo que su espada se volviera de mango de oro con extraños jeroglíficos, con la que comenzó a atacarle, siendo para la sombra fácil de retener, de un ágil movimiento lanzo al aire la espada del joven, al cual pego a la pared y con su espada le detenía del cuello, quedando muy cerca de él, lo suficiente para que pudiera ver que aquella sombra cubría su rostro con una mascara negra, dejando ver únicamente sus ojos, ojos que él reconoció y el asombro le hizo enmudecer

- no fue tan difícil ….- le arrojo al suelo en un rápido movimiento y la punta de su espada quedo en su cuello, con la firme amenaza de cortarlo si se movía un poco- Eh concluido con ellos mi señora ….

-ahhhh eso crees?….- la voz dulce pero mortal se escucho en el recinto, y una sombra mas apareció en una luz blanca, e igual que la anterior encapuchada- Te equivocas …. aun falta uno …

- no te saldrás con la tuya Tomoyo!!!!- grito Syaoran con clara firmeza

- de que hablas Li?? Ya lo he hecho - la risa de la mujer resonó en todo el lugar siendo lo único que se escuchaba mientras Li quedaba inconsciente a un golpe de la sombra y los lobos se acercaban a su dueña, aquella muchacha de ojos azules y cabello negro que les miraba complacida, se acerco a Syaoran y tomando el dije que guardara anteriormente le miro mas complacida aun- Con esto podré volver al pasado y allí acabare con la única persona que me falta …. Mi querida amiga Sakura …..


	2. Chapter 2

ATENCION!!!!:: los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen .. pero si la idea de la historia espero les agrade!!! jeje

Tokio actualidad

La brisa matutina cayo lentamente en Tomoeda despertando a sus habitantes a un nuevo día

- Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!- pero no todos habían dormido esa noche, allí en el parque pingüino el amanecer había tomado por sorpresa a una joven y a sus compañeros al terminar una fase de su entrenamiento- No, llegaremos!!- gritaba ya acercándose a su casa por el amplio cielo sobre la bestia de sello y guardián de la chica

- ya casi llegamos Sakura, deja de gritar- aclaro Kero en tono burlón

Entrando por la ventana con cautela la ojiverde de ya 16 años se metió a la cama al mismo tiempo que el guardián volvía a su forma de muñeco y los pasos de Fujitaka Kinomoto se acercaban a su habitación, el tiempo fue exacto, ya cuando todo pareciera que ella estuvo todo el tiempo en su cama su padre toco la puerta de su habitación

- Adelante

- Hija, buenos días- saludo sonriente su padre como siempre- tu hermano llamo, dijo que no podría venir hoy tampoco

- Entiendo- su mirada se entristeció, hacia alrededor de dos meses que Touya Kinomoto había decido separar su vida de la familiar, y había comprado un departamento en Tokio, siempre visitaba a su familia los fines de semana o cuando tuviera tiempo, pero no era ya así, el hijo mayor de los Kinomoto había conseguido trabajo en el hospital central de Tokio como ayudante de un doctor como practica para sus estudios universitarios y ahora era difícil el verlo

- debo trabajar hoy … me hablaron de la universidad han convocado una junta de improvisto ¿te las arreglaras sola hoy?

- Si, ve con cuidado, estaré bien papá - sonrió feliz, había escuchado de unos profesores, compañeros de su padre, que era probable que ascendieran a su padre y sospechaba que de eso trataba la junta, y sus sospechas tras la captura de cartas, nunca fallaba

- De acuerdo

Ambos se despidieron y tras eso Sakura cayo agotada en su cama durmiéndose en ese instante, tenia ya dos años que noche tras noche Yue, Kero, Tomoyo y ella misma creaban ilusiones para el entrenamiento de las cartas y de su poder como su maestra, lo cual había servido de mucho pues su poder ya era mas controlado y elevado que cuando niña, no mucho pero si lo suficiente, pero por primera vez la mañana los había tomado por sorpresa apenas concluían "todo"

- creo que será un largo día- afirmo Kero saliendo de su escondite y soltando un suspiro mientras veia a Sakura que caía profundamente dormida - "bien.. No caería mal un poco de descano" Auuuuuu - bostezo para después acomodarse junto a su dueña y ambos caer profundamente dormidos

Las horas pasaron con rapidez, y para cuando abrió los ojos y miro su reloj era ya casi la 1, se levanto y arreglo, para después bajar y comenzar a preparar su comida y la de Kero, se sentía con vitalidad, lista para todo, estando en la cocina un fuerte mareo la obligo a sostenerse de la pared, pero solo duro cuestión de segundos

- "debe ser por la desvelada"- pensó- bien continuemos- se acerco al refrigerador y saco lo que usaría para la comida

Hong Kong, Li manor

- Pero es imposible!!!!!!- Alegaba Syaoran , aun en la biblioteca y con el teléfono en mano

- Te digo la plena verdad- continuo su interlocutor- sentí una fuerte descarga de poder en Japón y lo que me sorprende es lo poco que duro, un poder así no puede desaparecer en la nada

- Pero yo no eh sentido nada ¿No habrá sido tu imaginación, Hiragisawa?

- no, estoy muy seguro- la seriedad del joven ingles preocupo al chino

- Entonces tendremos que investigar- dijo frunciendo el ceño como siempre lo hacia desde pequeño

- Tengo pensado volar a Japón en una semana, si no es nada como tu dices y fue mi 'imaginación' entonces solo regresare ¿te apuntas al viaje?- Syaoran frunció aun mas el ceño, no sabia por que pero había algo en todo esto que le daba un mal presentimiento, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su decisión

- Nos vemos en una semana en Japón Hiragisawa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente

- Entonces vendran?- pregunto la joven de ojos azules feliz por el teléfono- cuando?

- parece que en una semana -afirmo Mei Ling al otro lado del teléfono

- es fantástico!!!, y donde se quedaran? Sabes que en mi casa siempre tienen las puertas abiertas

- Muchas gracias Daidouji, pero Syaoran ha decidido que nos quedaremos en su antiguo departamento

- ya veo … ¿Y ya le han dicho a Sakura?

- No y parece que Syaoran no lo recuerda, parece que con todo esto se olvido de ella

- que???? Como es posible???

- no en ese aspecto, si no que olvido llamarla y avisarle, esta muy presionado con todo esto … de hecho en este momento esta con su madre … además el viaje es puramente de negocios como lo ha llamado él

- Aaah... y ¿no piensa verla?

- Tal vez ni tengamos tiempo

- Entonces hay que planear algo divertido

- te escucho- la sonrisa maliciosa de ambas era muy obvia, sobre todo si de por medio estaban esos dos torpes despistados

Mientras tanto en otra habitación de la mansión Li, la tensión era imposible de no notar, Yeran Li se encontraba a espaldas de su hijo, con su misma frialdad de siempre esperando lo que Syaoran le tuviera que decir

- te escucho … -su voz lleno el lugar, y Syaoran sintió que no había marcha atrás, suspiro hondo y comenzó

- Hiragisawa ha hablado conmigo ayer por la tarde, y me ha informado de una posible descarga misteriosa de poder en Japón y me ha pedido que …

- entiendo.. Pero no lo permitiré - la sorpresa de Syaoran fue grande, no sabia que hacer, estaba seguro de que debía ir a Japón ,ya solo por Hiragisawa, si no por que el mismo tenia el presentimiento de que algo no andaba en nada bien

- Pero Madre - su madre se giro a él y sus frios ojos como dagas en su alma le hicieron estremecer, cerro su puño y bajo la cabeza, se sentía tan impotente al no poder encarar a su madre, ya no era un niño, y el año pasado había sido nombrado jefe de su clan, llevando en sus hombros toda la responsabilidad a pesar de las quejas de sus hermanas que insistían en que era muy joven y que debía vivir mas su vida, pero solo habían recibido un desprecio de su madre, dos de ellas ya estaban casadas y no tendrían que ver al joven heredero con toda esa presión

- debes saber las responsabilidades que tienes ahora aquí y...- su frase quedo en el aire, ya que los goles en la puerta la detuvieron- Adelante - por la puerta entro un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, cabellera oscura y ojos chocolates

- mi señora Yeran …. Lamento la interrupción, pero debo informar que estoy del lado del joven Li para su viaje a Japón

- eso no es lago de lo que deba entrometerse señor Nakamura- asi era, el hombre frente a ella, Aoshi Nakamura, el nuevo secretario de investigaciones del concilio de hechiceros de oriente, puesto otorgado por sus propios meritos, y amigo del difunto padre de Syaoran, miro al joven con ternura un instante, pero suficiente para que Syaoran sonriera por dentro, habia llegado la caballeria...

- lo se, pero me han mandado para que mande al mejor de mis hombres a investigar un extraño acontecimiento en Japón, y pensé al instante en el joven Li ….

La discusión no llego a mas, Yelan Li miro a su hijo, mirada que Syaoran entendió y salio de la habitación, directo a la suya donde Wei lo esperaba con las maletas hechas, Syaoran sonrió, al fin de cuentas viajaría a Japón, le pareciera a su madre o no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las dos caminaban sin preocupaciones por las calles directo a la Torre de Tokio conversando como siempre, ya cuando estuvieron en la entrada de esta Tomoyo detuvo a Sakura

- ocurre algo Tomoyo?

- Es que espero a alguien

- ¿A quien? No recuerdo que - su voz se detuvo al ver entre la multitud un par de ojos ambar que la miraban con la misma sorpresa que los verdes de ella a pesar de los años era imposible no reconocerse

- A ellos- dijo Tomoyo feliz agitando su mano en señal de saludo mientras Eriol 'arrastraba' a Syaoran hasta donde estaban ellas seguidos de Mei Ling que se tapaba la boca para evitar la carcajada por el estado de su primo

- ¡¿Como?!¡¿Cuando?! Tomoyo por que no..!

- Sorpresa - le contesto con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que el resto llegaba a donde ellas estaban, la mirada de Syaoran se clavo en Mei Ling

- Esto lo planearon tu y Daidouji, cierto?- su seriedad era la acostumbrada Tomoyo le sonrió

- Nos crees Capaces?!- Dijo Mei Ling mientras tomaba a Tomoyo por el brazo y hacia pucheros, a lo que Syaoran la miro mas seriamente

- Jajaja ustedes no cambian chicas- se burlo Eriol pasando una mano por el cuello de Syaoran en señal para que se relajara- Es un placer verlas de nuevo a ambas! Cuanto tiempo!- saludo Eriol con su cortesía conocida por los presentes

- Si cuanto tiempo!!! - su alegría era notoria para todos- debieron avisarme! Y así podría haber preparado algo -continuo con su misma sonrisa. Tras esto entraron a la Torre todos juntos y ya acomodados en una mesa platicaron en ocasiones logrando un sonrojo en los rostros de los castaños por comentarios de un perspicaz Eriol, a lo que Mei Ling sonreía y Tomoyo aguantaba las ganas de soltar una carcajada a duras penas.

Todos felices de verse de nuevo, pero no todo era felicidad, a unos edificios de allí aquella fría sombra los observaba seriamente

- "He llegado al momento justo" - se sonrió y saltando al siguiente edificio un fuerte dolor le detuvo y cayo inconsciente en un callejón cercano a la Torre donde ya los chicos concluían su platica.

Sakura miro por la ventana a la que su mesa daba directamente distrayéndose de la conversación por escasos segundos, algo andaba mal lo sabia su mirada perdida no paso inadvertida para Syaoran que la miro fijamente, Sakura se giro y sus miradas se cruzaron un leve sonrojo le cubrió el rostro

- ocurre algo Sakura?- cuestiono el joven a lo que todos la miraron

- no nada.. solo me distraje un poco - sonrió tratando de que nadie notara sus sospechas

Los minutos pasaron y las platicas continuaron, al igual que las fugaces mirada que Sakura lanzaba hacia el joven chino que alegaba con Eriol acerca de una broma gastada por el ingles al primero

- y díganme chicos ¿que los trae a Japón?- la pregunta de Tomoyo silencio a todos, y la mirada de Eriol y Syaoran se torno seria al ver que Syaoran no hablaba Eriol comenzó

- hace una semana se sintió sobre Japón una descarga de energía magica… no sabemos que es, y hemos venido a averiguarlo…

- hace una semana?…- la pregunta de Sakura llamo la atención de todos, a lo que ella quedo pensativa- hace una semana que comencé a tener extraños mareos, pensaba que era por que me estaba desvelando, pero … si lo que dices se conecta …

- quiere decir que aquella energía te esta afectando …- afirmo Syaoran seriamente, entonces algo le llamo la atención- desvelando? No es bueno que hagas eso, podrías hacerte daño- su mirada se clavo en la de ella

- no hay tengo otra manera de entrenar, debo hacerlo de noche y …

- aun así debes cuidarte mas, es muy agotador tanto para ti como para las cartas que te desvelas causaras que tu poder se desnivele si entrenas de noche sin dormir a horas normales¿Qué pasara cuando entres a clases?

- yo.. Ya veré que hacer-la chica desvio su mirada, pero Syaoran clavaba mas sus ojos ambar en ella

- yo no le veo tanto problema Li, por ahora ella tiene razón no hay manera de que lo haga de día - atino a decir Eriol al ver que aquellos dos se habían olvidado del resto de ellos

- bueno volviendo al asunto de la energía ¿han averiguado algo?

- No, nada- dijo Mei Ling cruzándose de hombros mientras se recargaba en su asiento

- entonces debemos poner mas atención -Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida y miraba de nuevo a la ventana, tratando de olvidar un momento su mal presentimiento.

Pronto comenzó a atardecer y todos emprendieron marcha hacia su casa, aun así compartían algunas calles juntos, en el camino Mei Ling vislumbro a una vieja sentada en la calle con una pequeña charola frente a ella donde supuso pediría dinero, pero al estar ya casi frente a la anciana esta se giro a verla ya que era la que iba adelante y vio claramente como esa mujer tenia algo oscuro donde debían tener los ojos, ahogo el grito, ya que la anciana se arrojo contra ella con la clara intención de ahogarla , sin pensarlo dos veces Syaoran tomo a la mujer por las ropas y la alejo de su prima, Sakura se acerco a ella para tratar de calmarla al igual que Tomoyo, Eriol se acerco a Syaoran, que al ver que Mei Ling estaba bien se giro a ver a la anciana pero donde debía estar su cuerpo no había mas que cenizas

- Pero que?? -la pregunta hizo mirar a todos haciendo que la sorpresa y el miedo corriera por su cuerpo, lentamente el viento comenzó a levantar las cenizas, Eriol ayudo a Mei Ling a pararse y todos se miraron entendiendo el mensaje, el paseo había terminado, se giraron y continuaron su camino, pero antes Tomoyo se giro de nuevo hacia las cenizas, siendo un brillo entre ellas lo que le llamara la atención y acercándose y moviendo las pocas que quedaban vio claramente un dije en forma de triangulo con un pentagrama en su centro y unas figuritas en forma de gota que caían en dos de sus esquinas

- Tomoyo? Ocurre algo?- pregunto Sakura al ver que su amiga se había retrasado

- No , descuida todo esta bien- dijo mientras tomaba rápidamente el dije y tomaba su lugar junto a sus ex-compañeros de clases.

Notas de la autora:

Bien el primer capitulo esta listo jeje sii!! yo de nuevo con mis locas historias XD.. lo se..diran.. Aryam con historias de Sakura?? pues aunque no lo crean mi primer fanfic fue de SCC pero nunca lo publique.. tal vez algun dia lo arregle y lo haga XD era buena historia jajaja

Inu: se puede saber donde quedo yo???

Ary: lo siento Inu es turno de Sakurita y como sessho salio de vacaiones llame a...

Syao: yo... ¬¬... por k yo Li? (Li?? por k Li??? ¬////¬)

Ary: por k Sakura no podia por ahora... vamos! eres como mi hermano Syaoran!!!

Syao: si na mas por eso acepte venir ¬¬

Inu:el mocoso no te sirve conmigo tienes!!+ amenzante +

Syao: pensandolo bien sera un placer kedarme aki (wuar)

Ary: gracias!! bien ellos me ayudaran por ahora con sus reviews..si desean mandarlos claro jeje se los agradeceria muxo!!

me despido hasta el proximo capitulo!!!

matta nee!!!!


End file.
